Angel with a shotgun
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: Angel with a shotgun or in her case a whip, Either way she was going to help. Was going to be romance but it changed near the middle so it's more of friendship-y.


Her hair slapped her face as the air flew past her. She flying. She was fighting. She was saving her love ones. Her white wings were spread out wide as they allowed her to fly. She flew high in the sky.

Tilting her wings slightly she went down to land. She smiled brightly as she watch the man she was protecting smile and laugh with his friends. She folded her wings together and plopped down on the chair next to him. Sometimes she wished he could see her.

"- and then the ice princess tried to punch me! Ha! The icy bastard."

"That never happened Flame brain!"

She smiled brightly at the two males getting ready to fight. They always did this. She stretched her wing out and let it touch his shoulder. He looked back but when he saw nothing her turned back to dark haired teen.

"Natsu! We need to leave now if we want to get there before night fall!" A girl with short silvery hair yelled. The pink haired teen nodded and jumped up. A blue cat next to Natsu flew up and landed on the girls head.

"Aye! Come on Natsu!" The cat yelled. The girl smiled at the cat on her head. She picked him up and held the cat in her hands. Natsu ran towards them and smiled brightly.

"Bye Mira-nee, Elf-nii-chan!" The silvery haired girl yelled as they left.

The angel smiled at the three of them then quickly flew after them. "Wait for me~!" She called out. She knew they couldn't hear her but it made her feel normal sometimes.

The silvery haired girl paused and looked around. She than looked up to the sky. She could swear she heard some call after them. Shaking her head she ran after Natsu.

"Come on Liz!"

"It's Lisanna!"

"Yeah, Lizzy! Come on!"

"At least get my name right!"

* * *

This was not good. The angel watched as Natsu, Happy and Lisanna were getting beaten to death. She didn't know what to do! She wasn't allowed to do anything! If she did anything heaven wouldn't take her back.

"NATSU!"

She flinched as she heard Lisanna cry out in pain. She didn't care. She had to save them! They were to young to die.

She landed softly on the ground and went through everything she could do. She felt her charm bracelet start to warm up. Looking down she unhooked the small charm keys.

She remembered what they did. "Open! Gate of the virgin, Virgo!"

A sparkling shine entranced her. She felt her wings being torn from her and then she landed on the ground ruffly. Looking around she realized that she was a human once again.

She stood up and smiled brightly. The man beating up the people she had grown to love glared at her. She smiled at Virgo. She hadn't seen the pink haired maid for years.

"Virgo." The pink haired spirit snapped out a whip and handed it to her master. "Here you are princess." Lucy Heartfilia smiled brightly and snapped her whip.

"Thank you. Return. Open! Gate of the lion! Leo!"

Loke appeared and he smirked as she saw Lucy standing there with her whip in her hand ready to fight.

"Don't ever mess with Fairy Tail or you'll not only deal with them but also the angles guarding them!"

* * *

Lisanna watched the girl fall from the sky and save them. What did she mean angels guarding them? It didn't really matter. The girl saved them. She looked over at Natsu and smirked. He was looking at the blond girl with wide eyes. She knew what was happening. Slowly getting up she picked up the flying blue cat and walked over to Natsu.

"So who's angel is she?" Lisanna asked. She wanted to know. It wasn't every day that an angel appeared and saved you. Natsu shrugged. He was to beaten up to think.

"Donno." Lisanna sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT THE ONES I LOVE!" The blond haired girl scream as she snapped her whip.

She was used to people calling her a dreamer. She knew people never took her seriously. She was the princess that couldn't do anything. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care if heaven never took her back. She was saving the people she grew to love.

Over the last six years she fell in love with Natsu Dragneel. Over six years she fell in love with the guild. Over six years Fairy Tail became her home.

Over six years ago she died protecting her spirits. Six years later she was willing to die all over again to protect everyone in Fairy Tail. If they needed a soldier then that's what she'd be.

She felt a painful slap on her back. When she looked back she saw her wings. They weren't white anymore. They were brown with white patches in them. She smiled. With the help of her spirits, Natsu and Lisanna they defeated the monsters.

She let out a shaky breath as she looked at them. For the first time every they could see her. Holding out her hand she smiled.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Lisanna grabbed her hand and shook it. "Lisanna Strauss."

When Lisanna let go Natsu took Lucy's hand and shook it. Smiling brightly he announced proudly, "Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy folded her wings together and smiled brightly. She had a feeling everything was going to be okay.

* * *

_**Omake**_

Lucy sang as she walked back to the guild with Natsu, Happy and Lisanna.

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_  
_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.."_

Lucy started off timidly. She knew she wasn't the greatest singer.

_"Get out your guns, battle's begun,_  
_are you a saint, or a sinner?_  
_If love's a fight, then I shall die,_  
_with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting 'til the war's won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."_

Now she full out singing.

_"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
_don't mean I'm not a believer._  
_..and major Tom, will sing along._  
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

Now Natsu was singing loudly. They both looked over at Lisanna willing her to give in and sing.

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting 'til the war's won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._  
_fighting 'til the war's won.._  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.."_

Lisanna gave in and started sing on the top of her lungs.

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
__fighting til' the war's won,  
__I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
__I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
__Don't you know you're everything I have?  
__(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
__..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
__(Live, not just survive)"_

By this time Happy even joined in.

_"..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

_They entered the guild singing and smiling like idiots. _

_"So Luigi are you an angel with a shot gun?"_

_"IT'S LUCY!"_


End file.
